Light In Shadows
by BritishRiolu
Summary: When Minecraft needs help, who ya gonna call? US! That's who! This is our tale, of who Herobrine really is, what actually happened with Israphel, why Notch was trapped in the Aether, why Sky hates squids and general chiz that doesn't make sense. Includes famous Youtubers. OC CONTEST! My First Fic. General crazyiness, swears and violence that make us us rates this a K plus. Budder!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys, this is my first FanFic, I'll try and update as fast as I can, and I have the tendency to type really fast so sorry if there's a mistake. Includes famous faces (Youtube and Minecraft) different POVs, and a Q&A to my characters at the end. ON WITH THE FIC! ( D'you realise how many times I went back and kept editing? It's insane!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SUMMONING OF THE GUARDIAN**

Prologue

Fly On The Wall POV- The Aether:

"All forces will regroup at skull base. Phase 1 is now commencing" a synthetic voice repeated over the computer screen. A worried Notch stared at the Valkyrie Queen, rubbing his temples which were sweating profusely. " I'm afraid that is the latest announcement we have received from his main base. The situation is grave sir." Victoria told the god with a hopeless look as he frowned. " Tell Oscar and Kingsley to mass their forces. You should too. We do not know what he may be up to." Said Notch referring to the Slider and Sun Spirit Bosses. "I'm afraid that will not work sir. They've enchanted the portal. No one with full Aether blood can go through." Explained Victoria full of despair. "I'm afraid it means..." trailed off the Valkyrie. "I shall call the other gods. You tell the other bosses that they meet at the temple. I think that the latest prophecy must be summoned." Notch told the Valkyrie royalty. " Certainly, sir." Replied the Queen rushing off to the dungeon command stations that belonged to Oscar and Kingsley. He watched as she retreated, her silver dress flowing as she flew. He sighed. This was not the first time his brother had caused trouble. He stared out over his floating kingdom, the overworld realm below, and prayed to himself for the person who was selected.

* * *

Fly On The Wall POV- The Nether Skull Base:

The man relaxed back into his chair, listening to the voice on the other end of his head set. " Yes. The prophecy? Of course. And...? The ritual? Okay... Herobrine? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Silly bright-eyed git. Massing... okay... WHAT!? The Guardian? From the oldest of Prophecies? No... No... This is bad. Wait? An... Are you sure? But... O... kay... And the Heroes? The Dwarf and the Spaceman... Yes they are to be expected... A Songwriter and an Adventurer? Hmmm... A Scientist - a friend of the Dwarf and the Spaceman? Okay... Dirt Traders? Wasn't expecting that. Hmmm... I don't know what they were thinking with the... hmmm yes. This will certainly stir them up. Okay, I want everything on this Guardian. Especially her real name! Yes... that will be all." the man finished, stroking the creature that was letting out a hiss-like purr as he scratched it under the chin and turned off his head set.. " Massster, it would be ssso easssy to…" hissed the creature " Yes, I know," The man cut in, still absent-minded, scratching its chin. " but according to the prophecies, the guardian is of immense strength, power, intelligence, but most of all, magic. To have them on side… our armies would be unstoppable. That kind of power… we could _destroy _Notch and the Aether altogether." The man said dreamily. " Then it'sss sssettled." A strange sploosh came from beside them as a new pet mewled for attention. Scratching this one, he laughed evilly. Nothing could stop them now. _For now..._

* * *

Fly On The Wall POV- Custodis Portu Orphanage

A lone girl sat at the computer. She didn't like sleep. If it wasn't needed, she could spend a lot more of her time doing what she wanted. Sure, the computer was missing a few keys, but she didn't need those if she was going to play Minecraft. Her one true friend was asleep in their bedroom they had to share. Her eyes were an icy blue, that if you looked closely enough you would be able to see purple flecks. Her hair being blonde at root but slowly fading to a light green confused many of the other inmates. They weren't allowed dye, and they had never seen any. Even her roommate had never seen her use dye, and they spent practically all their time together. She appeared to listen to music all the time due to the fact she insisted on wearing her favorite design of head phones, black with a green center and a high-tech mic. They had been very expensive, worth 2 years' worth of Birthday, Christmas and Easter money, but they were worth it. And, although she didn't like to admit it, they covered up the very ears she had been picked on for. They were just like regular ears, except they ended in a rounded sort of point. Spock, they called her. She hadn't really minded, just did the alien hand sign (the one which they separate the four fingers. She could do this with both hands.) and thought of all the ways she could use Taekwondo to take them down (they had been permitted to join one club, and she had been DYING to train for ages.) She was slightly taller than your average 13- year old, and she was becoming a very famous Youtuber. She loved listening to the others going: "the latest episode was AWESOME! I hope the next one comes out soon!" and thinking if they only knew. Listening carefully, she began filming the next episode of her shape-shifter survival (based on the Shape shifter Z mod which had just been updated) when she noticed something strange in the middle of the monitor slowly growing bigger. It was a small orb full of 0s and 1s green and flecked with black. The last thing the girl saw was the orb swallowing her whole.

* * *

_**Q&A-**_

_**Me: Seeing as there is obviously no questions yet, I'm going to smash open the epicade! **_

_**Notch: Wait! No!**_

_**Me: *Smashes the epicade with diamond sledge hammer***_

_***Rumbling sound in distance***_

_**Notch: *Facepalm***_

_**Me: Um… Sorry?**_

_**SethBling: Hehe… *starts wiring non-defuse bomb***_

_**Victoria: Wow, you messed up big time. * Stares as hundreds of Youtubers start griefing the world***_

_**Notch: *Uses Holy Powers and teleports all players back to their own worlds and then explodes in a shower of hats***_

_**Me:*Shrugs and explodes in a shower of Ender Eyes***_

_**Victoria: When did I become the cleaning maid? *Seals up epicade and explodes in a shower of medals***_

_**Fly: zzzzttttttt... (I can't explode I'm just a means of the crazy girl to see into other people's going ons...)**_

_**Me: *reappears* 'Choo just call Me crazy? *grabs him and throws him to the squids***_

_**Squids: OMNOMOMNOM! WE'RE SQUIDS! WE INTEND TO EAT DA BUDDER!**_

_**Fly: *devoured by squids* **_

_**Not much happening in **_**_prologue, but more famous and budder and action and comedy in the 1st chapter. Did I mention budder? :D Read and review, all comments are welcomed and appreciated! (Budder, for all non- skydoesminecraft fans is gold.)_**

_**-Brit OUT! *Rides out on Nyan Cat with rainbows and cakes flying behind them* **_


	2. Excuses OC Contest

**Yeah, yeah, I know, not a real chapter, but I've been having problems with injuries and writer's block. The cover should be up, but my laptop hates me. This is just a quick update, and OC contest! Thank you to those who viewed/followed/commented/liked. You're anyways, I have a lot planned, but nothing sounds right in my head. Plus I'm in Lanzarote in an internet cafe 'cause the villa we're staying in has no wi-fi. I hope to have the official first chapter up soon, and I'll be answering comments then. So, I won't have it up as soon as I planned, but hopefully, up soon. ;)**

* * *

****_OC CONTEST:_

_Name: (Username and real name please)_

_Age: (It's probably gonna be changed, but I'll probably need the age anyways. Maybe. It's gonna be part of the story, but I'll probably need the age.)_

**_Haha, crazy rant ^_^_**

**__**_How do they know the mysterious girl?:_

_Personality: _

_General appearance: (Both Reality and Minecraft skin please. Includes clothes please.)_

_Species: (They can be mobs and half- mobs, but no creepers, spiders, zombies, 'cause they're gonna be the enemies. Unless you want to have an enemy character.)_

**__**_Favourite Weapon: (They might not have it straight away,but they will get their weapon, I promise dat. Any sort of normal Minecraft object can be turned into a weapon! The possibilities are endless!)_

_Friend or Foe?: ( - That's a really corny line isn't it?)_

* * *

**Me: That's all folks!**

**Notch: Isn't that copyrighted by Warner Bros?**

**Me:... Well isn't it good advertisement? I don't own WB.**

**Notch:...**

**Victoria: Here we go again...**

***Everyone explodes into budder eyes of ender***

**BritishRiolu Out~**


	3. I can't believe it's not Budder

**Me:*Runs around slapping head with a fish*. Char. 1: Why is she doing that? Sky: It's her punishment for being so late with this chapter. Char. 1: Hang on, if I'm character 1, Sky… did you use a cover name so the readers don't know we're in the story? Sky: … Char. 1: You didn't did you? Sky: BUDDER! *Rides out on budder pig with budder ingots streaming behind as the budder sun shines and the budder rains from the sky creating a budder rainbow, that turns the land into budder* Me: *Pokes new budder tan with budder fish* D'you think he's overdoing it? Char. 1: Lil' bit. Char. 2: Kinda... Char. 3: TOO… MUCH… BUDDER! The Voice: ****_Char. 3 was blinded by the awesome power of budder._**** Me: How many fingers? Char. 3: What fingers? Me: Okay then… *ahem* ON WITH THE FIC! SWEAR WARNING! Me and co. have very explicit language. Sky: Yeah, we f**king do. Me: Sky. Sky: What? Me: Shut the f**k up.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUDDER

Fly On The Wall POV- Sky:

( **Fly: I have a name y'know. Me: Oh yeah? What is it? Fly: Fish. As in Fly Fishing. I like it. So I'm Fish the Fly. Me: That's kind of smart. Fish: You insinuating something? Me: Just get on with it. You're boring Sky. Sky: Too right you are. Fish: Says the guy who put the word 'budder' in the summary. Me: WHAT?! Sky: on with the fic?... MOMMY! *Heads for the hills.* Me: Yeah, you better run! As for you, do what I pay you to do. Fish: You don't pay me! Me: Haha, one of our crazy lil' rants *w*;. ON WITH THE FIC! Fish: But now that you mention it- *explodes* Me: No pay rises. Exploded Fish: Could've just said that… Me: Where's the fun in that?** )

A lone man ran across the vast plains biome. "Hey. Hey Sky. You know you can't run forever." A voice flickered, echoing over a vast amount of blocks. I say flickered, because, like a badly tuned radio, the voice was switching from a derpy tone to an ominous American tone, much like Sky's. " Yeah, you derps, but I can give it my best shot!" Sky yelled at the night, determined to survive no matter what. " Oh really? 3…2…1…" As if on cue, the gold medallion around Sky's neck projected a flashing red holographic image of one heart and one hunger bars left. "S**t." He whispered to himself. Not only was he stuck on a planet he thought a game, but he was being hunted by his Arch-Nemesis who had apparently got A LOT smarter. When had SquidDoesMinecraft gotten so-pun intended - crafty? The only reason he had survived this long was because of his natural instincts. But then he reminded himself. His inSTINKS. "Go on Sky. You know it would be so easy to give in…" The voice tempted and taunted. Sky knew he was right. It would be easy. TOO easy. He regarded Minecraft as an awesome game, a world filled with blocks. It was so simplistic. That's what he loved about it. Suddenly, in the render distance, a giant palace appeared. At first glance, it was a giant gold palace. Sky knew this place was the perfect conversion of all mods and mod packs, but he had never seen a block of this texture before. "Yes SkyDoesMinecraft. That is our new item: Margarine. Fear it." Sky, in horror, looked up in to see SquidDoesMinecraft floating on a cloud of shadow. "Not even your precious budder can help you now. Friend." And at that moment, Sky could've sworn he saw SquidDoesMinecraft's eyes glow a startling bright white.

* * *

Griefing24/7's POV:

" Mornin' Sunshine…" The_Warden said, pounding on my bars with '_truncheon'_ his favourite poking stick. I just remained as still as a statue, in my usual sleeping position (Crossed Legged Upright) "I know you gotta eat some time kid…" The_Warden said, eyeing me suspiciously. "I serve The Master Of Darkness, The Mighty Lord Israphel. I have unlimited power." I said simply, eyes still closed. " Yeah, well, let me know if 'unlimited power' wants a drink or a shower, then continued on to Zackeroar's cage, thrown in there by the Sky Army for dissing them and their leader." Soon. So soon. He shall rise again from the ashes that the TNT maniac Dwarf and the destructive Spaceman left him in. Oh so soon. I glanced at the mirror, and grinned as the glowing red eyes, glittering with evil pleasure, looked back… I usually sleep in, but I knew there is always the time and place that you need to be wide awake, for those time defined moments that are rare, and usually priceless. Like the look on The_Warden's stupid face when he sees I have broken out.

*BANG*

* * *

BritishRiolu's POV:

"Join us. You'll see the benefits…" Whispered Israphel, echoing in the vast, hellish chamber. "And become another one of your albino freaks? Ha! How stupid d'you think I am?" I glared back. Again. For the past week he has been in my dreams… I looked at the bodyguards that flanked him. Each had either glowing red or white eyes, depending on their status. In the surrounding room was a vast echo-y chamber made from an impressive combination of netherrack and glowstone. I flinched. I was terrified of something I never thought existed, but here was the living proof, threatening me. "Not now. But soon… Oh so soon, but, for now, we'll see how easy your rebellious spirit can be bought down… I'll send griefers to attack you, and pick out your weak spots and target them..." He trailed off, with an evil grin. With a sickening snap, my head flicked backwards, and the world started to fade… "See ya' in hell as*h*le..." I groaned as the last few drops of life drained out of me...

* * *

Xephos's POV:

"Welcome to the first annual Survival Games, hosted by the Dark Master Israphel!" I heard _The Voice _announce. My eyes snapped open at the last word. Not him. Dear Notch, please not now. "Xephos!" I heard a familiar Dwarven voice yell. Honeydew was in an identical glass tube to my own, and was pounding furiously with all his might and not even making a crack. I looked around, to see mostly familiar faces. Martyn and Toby were in a frantic conversation, and saplings were starting to sprout around Martyn. Something that only happened when he was nervous. I looked to my left, there was an unconscious guy in a jump suit with a golden-purple amulet, another to his right, yelling at him. He was wearing a tux, with an open, button-up white shirt and red sunglasses, and pounding his fists, probably telling the other to wake up. There was GameChap and Bertie, conversing in the typical stereotype English accent, (how can they keep that up in a time of crisis?) but what caught my eye was the tall-ish girl in the tube next to mine. She couldn't have been more than… what? 12? 13? That was a new low, even for Israphel. I mean, why would he want to torture a 13 year-old girl? "Hey kid? You might want to wake up." I said simply. "Hunh? ISRAPHEL! Sh*t!" The girl yelled with a jolt. Then she saw me and relaxed. For half a second. "Can someone please tell me, WHY THE F*CK AM I IN MINECRAFT?" She yelled. I didn't reply, because at that second, all the tubes were shoved upwards, and everyone ran. The girl disappeared, but everyone else was pulling out various weapons, and you didn't need a brain to figure out what Israphel was trying to make us do. So we ran...

* * *

Martyn's POV:

I didn't know what else to do. He was back. It happened so quickly. I ran and grabbed a bow, and then climbed a tree and kept an eye on Toby. There shouldn't have been anyone else there, so it came as a shock when I saw a thirteen year old girl, prowling on top of the trees, watching the battle go on below. Normally, if it was a normal girl, I wouldn't have gone kamacazi. But this... My tree spirit instincts took over, and before I knew it, the girl was falling into oblivion, screaming a very rude word that I shall not repeat. "What the F*CK d'you think you're doing Martyn!" Someone shouted, before the world swirled into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**DONE! HA! Finally! Q&A/comments TIME!**

**Me: Thank you ScrollAlchemist, I appreciate it.**

**Sky: Budder indeed, Shado-chan**

**Me: Yes. I did say it, Osprey2012, and proud of it. ;)**

**Ty: That sounds just like me!**

**Sky: Jason I'm startled! Jason I'm startled! Jason I'm startled! Jason I'm-**

**Jason: WHAT!? *Does very good volcano impression***

**Sky: You and Ty aren't meant to be in this Fanfic.**

**Jason:... *Punches Sky into SquidVoid***

**Jason: We broke the Epicade!**

**Me: What!? No cookies for you!**

**Tomboy & Mary: COOKIES!? *Burst through Epicade and glomp character no.2***

**Char.2: I'm not Blackie...**

**Mary: It doesn't matter!**

**Me: *W*; Thanks for your OC MoustacheTacos...**

**Notch: *Hands Victoria Broom***

**Victoria: *Starts beating Notch over head with it.***

**Me: (Better end this quickly) Uh thanks to others who commented, followed, viewed and such... OC contest is still going on! Go to Chap. 2 for details! *Makes every one explode into Obsidian cookies***

**A/N**

**So, I felt this Chapter went a lil' fast, so I'm putting a bit more dialog in the next one, comment for things you want me to improve, for OCs, um sorry this was late, got a lot goin' on, next chap. will be funnier, just I didn't plan on survival games. I'm setting up a DA account, so if you guys want to go check that out, I tell you when I get 'round to posting some art. Yeah, so...**

_**~Brit Out :)**_


	4. Updates Explanations

**So... I know this isn't a real chapter and people are gonna be peeved about it, but I needed to get some things clear. First of all, the OC contest. I've had an idea, but it means we'll be excepting all characters now, but they must be any half mobs to live in the real world or steves who visit the real world. Also, I need ALL the info. I cannot express that hard enough. Please do the following if you missed out the details that are specifically requested in chapter 2, otherwise my head will explode trying to write the story and freaking character descriptions at the same time. Also in those questions, I forgot to put gender, so if your character doesn't fit the requirments of gender and all the questions from from chp. 2, please sumbit the necesssary info by PM and I'll add it to my OC file. Also, the orphanage is called Heroes Haven in Latin, Zackeroar is a douche I found on the internet. People like him are going to pop up from time to time so my characters can beat the s**t out of them. I am working on the next chapter, but I've got some writers block. It'll be up soon, I promise. In the meantime, 500 views! Woo! I've been getting a lot of positive feedback, and it's been fueling my imagination, so expect a chapter soon. Also it's the summer holidays here. So yeah. For now, Brit Out-**


End file.
